The present invention relates to an extendible, coilable member.
In WO-A-88/08620 and WO-A-97/35706, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, there are disclosed extendible; coilable members which are reversibly configurable between a coiled form and an extended form. A perspective view of an example of such a member 1 is shown in FIG. 1 in part coiled form 1a and part extended form 1b. 
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an extendible, coilable member which is reversibly configurable between a coiled form and an extended form, at least one surface of which is provided with one or more resilient protrusions such that upon extension of the member to the extended form, the or each protrusion adopts a first state in which it protrudes from the surface of the member, and which upon rolling of the member to the coiled form flexes so as to lie between the turns of the coiled member.
The protrusions will typically be in a relaxed state when the member is in its extended form and collapse against said surface when the member is in its coiled form. The member has particular utility in providing a jacket for surrounding another object, such as a pipe, for thermal, sound or electrical insulation for example.
Said surface may be an inner surface and the or each protrusion may protrude inwardly of the member when said member is in its extended form.
Said surface may be an outer surface and the or each protrusion may protrude outwardly of the member when said member is in its extended form.
Each of inner and outer surfaces of the member may be provided with at least one protrusion, the or each protrusion on the inner surface protruding inwardly of the member and the or each protrusion on the outer surface protruding outwardly of the member when said member is in its extended form.
There may be provided a second extendible, coilable member having a surface attached to the free end of the or at least one of the protrusions of the first member such that said second member can lie between the turns of said first member in its coiled state and is separated from the surface of the first member by the resilient protrusions in the extended state.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an extendible member which is reversibly configurable between a coiled form and an extended form, the inner surface of which is provided with one or more resilient sheet members affixed to, or formed as part of the extendible member, and the resilient nature of which is such that upon extension of the member they adopt a relaxed state in which they protrude inwards from the surface of the member, but upon rolling can flex so as to lie within the interstices of the coil.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided an extendible member which is reversibly configurable between a coiled form and an extended form, the outer surface of which is provided with one or more resilient sheet members affixed to or formed as part of the extendible member, and the resilient nature of which is such that upon extension of the member they adopt a relaxed state in which they protrude outwards from the surface of the member, but upon coiling can flex so as to lie within the interstices of the coil.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided an extendible member which is reversibly configurable between a coiled form and an extended form, both surfaces of which are provided with one or more resilient sheet members, affixed to or formed as part of the extendible member, and the resilient nature of which is such that upon extension of the member they adopt a relaxed state in which they protrude inwards and outwards from the surfaces of the member, but upon coiling can flex so as to lie within the interstices of the coil.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention there is provided an extendible member which is reversibly configurable between a coiled form and an extended form, one or both surfaces of which are provided with one or more resilient sheet members extending from the surface upon extension of the member, the ends of which are further attached to some other member, cable, optical fibre or other device which can lie in the interstices of the coil when the member is in the coiled state, but upon extension will be separated from the surface of the member and held away from the inner or outer surface by means of the resilient extensions to said surface described above.